


Dolunay'ın Altında Kan Ağlamak (Crying Blood Under the Full Moon)

by Scattered_Irises



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Apples, Based off of The Evillious Chronicles, Bears, Child Death, Illustration included, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV First Person, Specifically Moonlit Bear, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattered_Irises/pseuds/Scattered_Irises
Summary: On a moonlit night, deep, deep in the woods, the white-haired magician found a pair of red, red fruits. They must have been gifts from the great gods. How fitting on such a night. The magician knew that he must hurry home before his newfound treasures were taken from him.But soft! In the midst of returning back to his beloved, a furious roar tore through the peaceful woods. What once began as a peaceful stroll turns into a frantic waltz for survival.
Relationships: V | Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085759
Kudos: 2





	Dolunay'ın Altında Kan Ağlamak (Crying Blood Under the Full Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my good friend Uto who helped me with the title. 
> 
> "Kan Ağlamak" means "to cry blood" in Turkish. It is used to denote feelings of extreme sorrow and pain. 
> 
> I originally wanted the title to be a variation of the song that it was based off of, but I found that this was actually better. All of the characters in this story are crying blood under the full moon. 
> 
> Once again, this story is based off of the song "Moonlit Bear"

_ What are your wishes beneath a full moon? _

_ Do you make wishes with your loved one in mind? _

_ Or, do you pray for the arrival of the gods? _

_ Come their arrival, Utopia shall be obtained.  _

_... _

_ What do you fear the most? _

_ The end of the world? _

_ The death of a loved one? _

_ In exchange for everything, would you dare commit the sin? _

__ Two cards with the wrong numbers on them. Two children, already turning blue on top of the cold metal table, tufts of white hair melding with their skin. I never got to see their eyes, but I was hoping that they would have had my beloved’s eyes. He had such lovely eyes, the color of a winter sky, almost on the verge of grey. A sky, pregnant with clouds and warning of rain. My eyes were more of a dark blue colour, reminiscent of the night sky. Sometimes, they would become pools of deep black. 

I looked up then, at the star-filled sky, framed with the outlines of treetops. The full moon washed the woods in a silvery light, giving everything an ephemeral glow. I took my hand out of my cloak, testing the night air. Cold. But not too cold. It was summer in Sphegort, after all. Around me, the woods were filled with a choir of crickets. Distantly, I heard an owl call. 

_ “The woods are alive,”  _ my father had once told me, my small hand clasped in his. 

His hands, so large and warm, seemed to hold the entire world in them. Underneath his gentle eyes, the world had been dyed a warm gold. We had spent hours together, walking through the well-trodden paths and deep into the heart of the forest, where the magic was the strongest. With my hands in his, he showed me how to breathe in time with the forest. The heartbeats of every single living creature, the rush of water through the roots of the trees, the slow but steady growth of the flowers...everything, everything was mine. 

My father brought the woods to life like only a magician of his caliber could. The forest breathed when he breathed. The branches seemed to bow to him as we walked down the less-used paths, towards his favorite forest clearing. Under the canopy of trees, he made flowers bloom before my eyes and animals come to his side with a soft trill of his lips. Every winter he would crown my head with a circlet of winter roses, the snow pristinely preserved on their petals. Although I could never be the magician he wanted, I think I have done quite well for myself. 

Through me, the forest does not breathe as deeply as it did for my father. Instead, it ripples in anticipation. Everything, from the ground, the rivers, the animals and the trees can be swallowed up and reborn anew underneath my hands. Though, I do not carelessly use these powers of mine. It would be an insult to Alcor and His domain of Space. 

Tonight, the leaves rustled louder than usual. My footsteps fell silent on the ground and I slowly made my way through the woods. On restless nights such as these, I must make my peace amongst the flowers and trees. I could feel the moon, the domain of the dragon gods, tugging at my magic. The full moon is when they were closest to us. Yet why, when it was time for the delivery of their physical forms, did they abandon us? The children were so cold, colder than the waters that their bodies had been incubated in. I had wanted to cut them open to see if they bled. 

_ 13 and 31.  _ Oh, my beloved Cain and Abel, too weak to have housed the bodies of the twin dragon gods Mizar and Alcor. A failure amongst many in the capitol’s sacred Project MA. I wondered how long our prophet-king could appease them before they came down and lay waste to this land. Surely, it wouldn’t be long now. 

There are stars. So many stars tonight. It was a pity our wedding wasn’t like this. Not a single star nor moon in the sky. Under the cover of darkness we fled, our breaths becoming one. His hands clasped in mine. His lips brushing against my ear. The warmth of our bodies being the only thing that kept us running, far far away from the capitol and the Council. 

_ “I love you,” _ he had said. 

“And I love you,” I had said back. 

The cold air brushed against my cheek. I pulled my hood closer to my face. The forest was breathing alongside me, yet there was something else tonight. Underneath the silvery moonlight, I saw a thin path lined by thick branches. A smile filled my lips. A long time ago, a boy and his father had walked down there, hand in hand. As I made my way towards the path, the trees shivered and seemed to slightly bend. 

_ This way,  _ they seemed to say. Slightly, I quickened my pace. I could feel the irregular rhythms of the forest intensify as I made my way deeper down the path.  _ Soon, soon... _ It was not a rhythm I was familiar with. Invaders had a particular rhythm to them. They had an erratic series of heavy breaths that made them easy to find and eliminate. Lost individuals had quick and shallow breaths, almost like that of a frightened animal’s. This rhythm…was a low and dull series of breaths. 

Gently, I brushed away a branch and walked into the moonlit clearing. 

_ “Show me again,” murmured my father, not an ounce of fear in his voice.  _

_ In his hand was a flower, freshly taken from the ground, the dirt still gathered around its roots. Carefully, I closed my eyes and raised my hands before the flower. The forest and my father held its breath. The magic welled from my chest, feeling as if a hole was being opened in my tender skin. A  _ woosh _ of air came from my hands and I took in a deep breath. I heard my father gasp and open my eyes. Slowly, the flower in his palm was being swallowed up by a small black abyss.  _

_ It was as if a thin pinprick in the fabric of the woods had been punctured, slowly consuming the flower into its inky abyss. Once the flower had been completely swallowed, I looked down at my father’s shocked expression. Before I could open my mouth, he clasped his hands and prostrated himself before me.  _

_ “Mizar and Alcor be praised,” he uttered.  _

_ He had been blessed with a child that wielded the power of the gods.  _

__ The air shifted in the clearing. A moonbeam shone down between two trees. Carefully, I crept forwards. If I listened closely, I could almost hear the rumbling of the dragon gods in my ears. 

_ Hurry, hurry.  _

As I drew closer between the trees, my heart began to beat faster. 

_ Hurry, hurry.  _

My eyes alighted on two red fruits nestled in the grass. Under the moonlight, they glistened like rubies. Tears of the sun, as my father once called them. 

_ Hurry, hurry.  _

Stretching out my hands, I took the two fruits from the floor, their bodies resting against my shivering chest. My lips trembled from excitement. These fruits must have been sent from the gods themselves. I breathed in the fruits’ scent, earthy and sweet. They had been caressed by the rays of the summer sun, their flesh surely sweet and ripe. Oh, he would be so happy. Perhaps he would even cry tears of joy. 

Come to think of it, I had never seen him cry before. Not even after Cain and Abel… Regardless, I caressed the fruits with my lips. They were smooth to the touch, ripe and ready for the taking. 

_ Hurry, hurry.  _

I crept away from the clearing on quick but quiet feet. I shouldn’t question gifts from the gods. I shall take their blessings wholeheartedly. 

_ Hurry, hurry.  _

Returning home would be so lovely with these two fruits in my hands. Holding the fruits closer, I broke into a jog. The way home was a simple path, with only a few turns here and there. If I hurried, I could be home before the moon moved behind the trees. In my ears, I heard the gods whisper their approval. Oh, we would be so happy with these lovely fruits. 

_ Fsssht! Fssh…!  _ The bushes behind me rustled. I swallowed hard and quickened my pace. I would never hand these fruits over to anyone. I’ve lost too much to give up anything now. My father’s smiling face filled my mind. 

_ “That’s it, Chris,” _ he murmured in approval.

How I missed hearing that name. Once I was taken to the capitol, I was renamed, all traces of my past erased. It was a secret name now. A forbidden name. Just like these two red fruits. My heart skipped a beat as I heard a roar from behind me. 

Immediately, I broke into a run. I know what that roar belonged to. My legs shook just at the thought of the ferocious animal. Sharp claws. Furious eyes. Rows of savage teeth. Fur that bristled on its ends. A roar that would make the entire forest quiver in fear.  _ A bear.  _ Memories of an encounter from my childhood added fuel to my fear.  _ Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look,  _ I silently begged myself. 

But I did. It was a brief turn of the head, a quick glance. But that was enough to make my legs run faster than before. Underneath the moonlight, the bear’s pelt shone silver. Its teeth glimmered with a deadly light and its outstretched claws reached out towards me. It gnashed its teeth at me and barreled towards the fruits. I was running now, merely running. I had missed a turn back there, but returning home was not my goal now. It was surviving and escaping this bear. 

And the fruits, oh, these red, blessed fruits. I would never hand them over to the bear, although I know that they were the bear’s treasures. The gnashing of the creature’s teeth spurred me on. My heart was in my throat, threatening to beat its way out of my mouth. Blood rushed through my veins like never before. All for these fruits and my beloved’s smile. 

We were running, just running. Wandering the woods with my feet, my breaths intermingling with the bear’s. It was almost like a dance. A clumsy waltz of sorts, peppered with screams and roars. The prize was the fruits. The penalty was death. We rapped out a rhythm with our running feet. Never had I run this fast, not even as I fled the capitol at his side. The bear knew where I was. Heartland did not. I wondered if they had already found their next candidate for their project. Without my husband’s help, I doubt that they’d get far. After all, he was the best scientist in the country. 

Thinking of his face, from his blue eyes to his rare but gentle smile, gave me another burst of energy. I tasted blood in the back of my throat and the fruits grew warm against my heaving chest. My hood had blown off, leaving my silver hair to run loose underneath the moonlight. The path that I was running through was littered with flowers. It would have been such a wonderful sight to enjoy under this beautiful moon, had I not been pursued by a bear. 

_ The woods are alive, the woods are alive.  _

I forced myself to take a deep breath, fighting against the pain in my chest. My legs screamed in protest as I crested a hill. The bear would have to pry these fruits from my dead body. Sweat beaded my brow and dripped onto the fruits. Oh, how sweet they would be once they had been washed by the small stream by our cottage! I tightened my grip against the warm fruits and took in a deep breath. 

In my hands was summer. Sweet, refreshing, dazzling summer. A time of purity and joy. Every summer, my village would hold a festival celebrating the forest. There would be dances and so many rich foods. At the end of the night, a king or queen would be crowned, their head adorned with a wreath of flowers and gems. My father prided himself in creating a new crown every year, taking me deep into the woods to do so. As the mayor of the town, he would always attempt to outdo himself each year. 

I spent those festivals dancing and playing my father’s guitar in my youth. How I had loved to dance underneath the bright sun then! Now I prefer to dance under the moon, in my beloved’s arms. This stumbling waltz was far from anything I wanted. 

My heart twinged when I remembered the final festival. The crown my father made that year, festooned with violets and roses and dotted with quartz stones, had been his personal favorite. He had been loath to give it away. I had been away from the village at the time, hunting down intruders at the edge of the woods, wondering who would be crowned that year’s summer ruler. Perhaps my father would crown himself. As the guardian of my village, I felt that it was my responsibility to ensure that the summer festival would be uninterrupted by ill-intentioned invaders. 

It was the mid-afternoon plume of smoke that made me return in a panic. Perhaps that was the only other time I had run this fast. When I arrived, the festival was in shambles. The tables, so carefully prepared with the morning’s feast, had been upturned. The pedestal where my father’s crown rested had been trampled to bits. Smoke filled the air and clogged my lungs. Atop the village’s church was a cross, a body nailed to it. In the eerily empty village, I ran towards the church. Looking up, I saw my father’s body. The light had disappeared from his eyes and blood spattered his gay summer ensemble. 

I turned to the other side of the village and saw a person surrounded by the silent townsfolk. They flocked to the man like sheep, mindless and silent. He smiled at me and disappeared in a shower of golden light. In the brief moment that I saw him, I remembered that he had silver hair, just like mine. He had seemed so kindly, with his glasses and wise expression.  _ Kissed by the moon and blessed by the dragons,  _ just like I was. Then why did he commit such a heinous crime? 

My head was spinning, my temples pounding in exertion. I recognized this path though! This was the path my beloved took to go to the nearby villages to deliver his goods to. Soon, I would be by his side. Safe in his arms, there was nothing that could take the fruits away from me. The bear’s warm breath blasted against my back. I shivered in fear and forced myself to continue sprinting. Tonight, I would either return home with these fruits to him or die on the path, the two fruits clutched against my chest. 

I looked up at the moon and saw that it was now high in the sky, illuminating everything beneath it. The magic in my veins soared and I felt my hands shake. My lips trembled as I crossed the small wooden bridge that covered the stream. The bear’s footsteps pounded on the bridge, but it held fast. It was a sign of my husband’s supreme craftsmanship. We never went hungry because of his carpentry skills. As we passed by a pair of trees, I quickly rounded the corner. My eyes filled with light. 

Illuminated in a golden hue was our cottage. Built by his hands, the sturdy wooden building was only paces away. The door was left slightly ajar, as if he had been expecting my arrival at this very moment. My love for him multiplied when I noticed this. 

“Soon,” I breathed in a ragged voice. 

It felt as if I had flown to our door. I reached towards the door with my foot.  _ Soon.  _ A rough tug at my cloak interrupted the motion. A jolt ran through my body. 

In that moment, the gods screamed. The woods screamed. I screamed. The bear screamed. The fruits screamed. For a moment, I saw nothing but darkness. The moon itself seemed to be swallowed up in an inky abyss. The forest held its breath, a silence puncturing the air. My cloak was pulled away. 

_ Kchak.  _ The door closed behind me and I slid against its sturdy wooden surface, sweat dripping down my chin, the fruits, oh, the fruits, still remained in my shaking arms. They were safe now. I looked down at them with a tremulous smile and then up at my beloved, who had been sitting at the table. He regarded my smile with his own gentle, albeit sleepy smile. 

“Kaito,” I wheezed. “The gods have blessed us.” 

His eyes crept down to my arms. Immediately, his eyes widened and he pushed his chair back. He stared at me for a few moments, rumpled shirt adding to his disheveled appearance. On shaky feet, he crept towards me. 

“Oh, eVe,” he breathed, his voice barely audible. 

Gently, he rested his hands on my arms. Nervously, he licked his lips. Sometimes, I wished he would use my old name instead of the new name the Council gave me. eVe no longer held purpose. After all, the fifth candidate of Project MA had failed. He looked down at the fruits then, his body continuing to shake. Those red, beautiful, glistening fruits in my arms seemed even more radiant in the warm lights of the cottage. 

“Where did you get them from?” he whispered, a tremble in his voice. 

“The gods,” I replied, my heart beginning to slow down. 

I was finally home. I was finally safe. These fruits would be ours forever. 

Once again, my husband wet his lips. He moved one shaking hand of his to my heated cheek. The coldness of his skin against mine relaxed my shoulders and my smile brightened. It did nothing to erase the fear and dismay in his eyes. 

“Please, eVe, listen to me. Our children have already left this world,” he uttered. 

A pause followed as he audibly swallowed and looked down at the fruits.  _ Cain and Abel with their white hair and blue skin. _ My poor, poor children. 

**“You have to return these children back to their parents.”**

His voice broke at the final word and my blood turned to ice. Children..? But the fruits... Slowly, I looked down into my arms.  _ No. _ A lump formed in my throat. Two red, wailing faces peered up at me, their cries filling the room. Tufts of purple and blue hair were slicked to their faces. The twins were clothed in identical dressing gowns and they squirmed against my arms. Fruits...The fruits...where were they? Soon, the children’s cries were joined by another shrill and broken voice. It filled my ears and shook my chest to the core. 

They were fruits. I KNEW THAT THEY WERE FRUITS. Warm, ripe, sweet fruits. Once again, I began to taste blood in the back of my throat. The bear, oh the bear. Its pelt was silver just like my hair. Had it caught me, it would have torn me to shreds. Torn to bits, gristle, blood, bone and all. I would be nothing, just like what I had before I found these fruits. The shrill voice continued to cry alongside the children.

I had run through the woods with these trembling and crying fruits in my arms, deaf to their cries. Finally, I could have had something. The shrill voice rose to a fever pitch, drowning out the voices of the infants.  _ Cain and Abel, 13 and 31. _ They were so cold when I touched them, their skin turning the color of morning glories. I had lost everything for the second time. Yet he had loved me regardless, keeping his promise of our wedding in the forest. There, in the cold lab, he held me, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear, rocking my trembling, broken body. 

I felt the same strong arms around me, yet could not hear what he was saying amidst the shrill screams.  _ Nothing, nothing,  _ I could not go back there. To emptiness, to not having anything in my arms. I knew that he had caused the deaths of our children. A miscalculated effort on his part, an excess of chaos over order. I also knew that he had slipped Medallion into my coffee, bent on having me as his lover. But he did not know that I was immune and had feigned ignorance of his actions.  _ Besides, who else was there to run to?  _

__

__ There was no village for me to return to. I had no family to live with. I didn’t even have a proper name anymore. I was merely eVe, the fifth failure of Project MA. I could not bring the twin dragon gods a human form and thus I was cast aside. 

Perhaps things could have been different in another world. Suppose that instead of 13 and 31, 62 and 107 had properly formed on the blank cards. Suppose that the twins were delivered safely because my beloved had foregone the Medallion drug and knew that I already desperately needed him. Suppose that he had properly adjusted the barianite and astralite levels. Suppose that not Cain and Abel were born, but instead, Mizar and Alcor. Then, I would have been crowned MA, king of the great Zelianta Empire and father of the twin dragon gods. The world could have been mine. But it was not.

__ With a start, I realized that the shrill voice had been mine. I closed my mouth and took in a deep breath, my throat raw and sore. The children continued to bawl in my arms. My body shook with exertion.

“You can still fix this,” my beloved said softly, caressing my tear streaked face. 

Desperately, I nodded. Getting out of the way, I let him open the door. The cool breeze fluttered into our home, bringing a blessed salve upon my heated face. Hesitantly, I took a step out of our home and peered into the moonlit woods. 

_ Crick.  _ I had stepped on something. A short gasp came from my husband. 

“eVe,” he uttered. “What have you done?”

I had known though. I had known that it was useless. Because I had already...

The children continued to cry as I looked down at what lay before me. My cloak was in his clenched fist. His hair was silver, just like mine. His broken glasses were beneath my feet. He had a kindly face that was contorted into an eternally silent scream. A dark black hole was torn into his back, the place where the heart was meant to rest empty. By his side was a basket, its contents spilled before me. Beneath the moonlight, the glass bottle filled with milk seemed to drip with white tears. Distantly, I heard an owl cry. 

_ Kissed by the moon and blessed by the gods. How could I have committed such a heinous crime?  _


End file.
